Seifer's Jealousy, Yazoo's Toy
by Melmel Phase
Summary: Story of Seifer's life and how he and Hayner met that leads to their life now. Fourth side story to the original, Compromised. You DO NOT have to read the original to understand it but I suggest it. There will most likely be a second part to this so look out for it.


Seifer's Jealousy, Yazoo's Toy

Seifer's POV

I swear if I had a nickel for all of the times I've seen Yazoo toy with Hayner I would be fucking rich. It's like he doesn't even care, and I'm sure he doesn't. Hayner is just another one of bitches that he picks up and strings on until all they think about is him. The only thing different about this one is that it's Hayner. He's not an idiot. He's not going to be sprung as easily as the rest of the side fucks that Yazoo has had. Usually I wouldn't care, what the Edenbrook brothers do is their business not mine. Besides Riku. I have to keep a close eye on that kid. Anyway, the only reason I care is because it's _Hayner_ for fucks sakes! The only one that can jerk him around is me!

I've known Hayner for years, we go _way_ back. Like diapers back. Our moms were best friends so of course they always kept us together, it didn't matter that I was two years older then him. Despite our age difference I had grown a liking to Hayner almost instantly. He had a fiery spirit and confidence that he got from his mother. I loved how he wouldn't give up and I actually found his stubbornness to be cute. That changed as we got older though. Well...more like I changed and Hayner felt the force of it.

When I turned 10 my dad decided it would be a good idea to start hitting my mom for no reason. It pissed me off. I would try to protect her, do anything I could to _get him off_ of her. But I couldn't. I was to small and weak. In the end my mom would always get hurt really bad. He would even leave marks and gashes on her just so he could see his handy work later on.

She would never do anything to stop him, just beg him to stop. I hated that about her but I knew it was because she either still loved him or she didn't want him to direct his anger at me. I didn't care, I _wanted_ him to put his hands on me. I _wanted_ him to hit me so I could kill him. I wanted him gone. I couldn't take it anymore so I decided to get stronger.

I started picking fights with whoever I came across, no matter who they were. I didn't care anymore. I needed to be strong. Of course Hayner had to be one of those people. His attitude would piss me off so I would swing at him and he would swing back. That's how it started, how I ruined our friendship. We grew farther and farther apart until we saw little to none of each other except when we fought for stupid reasons or at Struggle Matches.

Struggle was how I released most of my frustration and anger at the world, and of course Hayner was my opponent a lot of the time. It just drove an even bigger wedge between us. I would sit and think about how much violence has taken over my life and then get even more pissed then I already was. Luckily or unluckily one of the nights I was about to go on another one of my anger rampages, my dad decided to start up again. This time I was ready though. This time I would end it.

The second he landed one hit on my mom was when I punched him in the back of the head. It pissed him off, I could tell, but he tried to ignore me. I wasn't going to let that happen. I hit him again and again until he realized that I was indeed a threat to him, then his anger and violent behavior was directed towards me.

He gave me one warning, to back down and none of this would have to escalate. My answer was a kick to his gut. We fought for what seemed like hours until my dad got sick of it. He tried bashing my head through a window but I ducked in time for it not to connect. The only problem with that was that it made my dad angrier and...at that moment Hayner decided to come over.

My dad knew about how close Hayner and I use to be, he was my dad why wouldn't he know. I wished he hadn't though. When he saw Hayner he yanked him inside the house and threatened me with his life. He said that if I did anything else he would kill Hayner. I was unstable after that. I officially broke and lost all sanity when he put his hands around Hayner's throat. No one touches Hayner. No one but me. He's mine and mine only.

I went in a state of blind fury. I had to get him off. He needed to be off. When Hayner started clawing at his hands to try and get then off I immediately jumped at him. I was afraid. Hayner couldn't breathe. He has to breathe to live. My dad doesn't.

I used all my strength to get Hayner out of his grasp. Once he was free I snapped my dad's neck. I had been looking up how to do it for awhile now, knew I would need it some day. I'm glad I did.

When I came back to reality I saw that my mom was gone and Hayner was sitting in a corner holding his chest, eyes wide with tears streaming down his cheeks as he tried to catch his breath and calm his heart. I walked over to him but stopped once Hayner backed away from me.

Turns out my mom had went to call the police a little bit after my dad and I started fighting. She broke down in tears when he found out I killed her husband and held onto Hayner like he was her life line or something.

I probably would have went to jail if it wasn't for Sephiroth being there. Instead of letting them take me in he recruited me and brought me back to the Edenbrook manor. I hadn't seen my mother since then.

"Seifer! Wake up!"

"Shut up Tai I'm awake."

"Well stop staring off into space!"

I smile at my best friend and continue on with our game of 'Monopoly' that I was winning of course.

"Hey."

I take my attention from the game to look at the entrance to my room. There he is in all his glory. Hayner my ex-best friend. I'm not going to lie, he's gotten fucking hot over the years, and I thought he was cute when we were kids!

"Hey." I smile at him and casually ask, "Do you need something?"

"No." He replies while taking a seat on my bed. "I was just wondering what you two were up to."

Tai pinches one of Hayner's cheeks which makes him giggle. I shoot a discreet glare at him so Hayner wont notice. He does that just to mess with me. He knows about my past just as much as I know about his. I refuse to answer his question about my feelings towards Hayner though.

"Whacha been up to Hay Hay?" Did I mention I hate Tai sometimes?

"Not much. Going go diner with Yazoo in a little bit." I groan at that and send Hayner a disapproving look. Like I said, he's not stupid so I have no idea why he's still with that asshole. Unless my Hayner has become a gold digger over the years...I doubt it. But time does change people.

"Are you a gold digger Hayner?" Never hurts to ask.

"Excuse me?" He glares.

"I said, are you a gol-" I'm punched in the mouth before I can finish my sentence and get a _perfect_ view of Hayner's ass as he struts out of my room, the latest pair of black Bailey Button Triplet UGGs® gracing his feet. Must be a "gift" from Yazoo. UGGs aren't cheap.

Taichi is laughing is ass off next to me. I wiggle some of my teeth to make sure they're still intact.

"You idiot!"

"Shut up dude. I'm hungry." Without further warning I grab Taichi's wrist and lead him out of my room, where we are instantly met with a sight that makes my blood run cold.

Yazoo and Hayner are standing in the hall shamelessly _eating each others face off_ with their bodies pressed completely together, Hayner's arms around his neck while Yazoo's rest around Hayner's hips. Correction, his hands arms moving down to Hayner's ass where he rests them before squeezing the plum muscle, making Hayner moan.

Damn him. He knows about my past with Hayner. He's just trying to make me jealous...it's fucking working.

I quickly pull out my cellphone and text a message to Tai.

**Bastard is doing this on purpose!**

**XD Calm down Seif. Try not to let it bother you. Besides, I thought you didn't like Hayner. ;3 **

**Shut up you ass.**

Yazoo peeks as us from around Hayner, I can see the smirk in his eyes. Asshole. He suddenly slides his hand under Hayner's shirt, lifting it a bit to show a tattoo of a music staff with a G Clef, multiple different music notes and the word Datenshi* writen in Getty-Dubay cursive in the middle of the staff with the notes surrounding it. At that point I snapped. My phone was thrown at the wall next to them.

When they break apart from shock and look at us I can clearly see Yazoo's mocking smirk and Hayner's confusion. It pisses me off but none the less, I childishly point at Tai and say, "It was him."

"What?!" This starts a whole chain of event's.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone that read the 4th ((and hopefully last)) side story to Compromised! This one is most likely going to have a second part to it because I didn't get to add in all of the stuff I wanted. Sorry, on a tight schedule. I hope you enjoyed it!**

***Datenshi means Fallen Angel in Japanese from what I've heard/read. If I'm wrong I've very sorry but please tell me in full detail of what it really is and how you came to this conslusion. Thank you very much!**


End file.
